The Stormrider Legend
by Iori Angel
Summary: Valeria Kranos wake up alone and confused in a ship and another body; the ship is about to be boarded by space pirates. What is she going to do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Mass Effect or Stargate SG1

Hi guys, this my first Star Wars inspired fanfiction, tell me what you think and I might continue.

* * *

Valeria Kranos opened her eyes to an unfamiliar metallic grey ceiling. White electric light shone everywhere, and she quickly felt like she was in danger. It was an extreme sense of foreboding, as if someone had told her to get up and move.

Visions of a group of armored people wearing some sort skin-tight astronaut suit out of Mass effect Andromeda filtered into her mind. Some of them were floating and others were standing on some kind of wall held by some kind of magnetic boots. Was this a movie or something? No, it looked like space as the images showed her the dark background. They were working with some kind of plasma torches on the aperture in the wall.

Valeria didn't want to voice what she had guessed, and the situation began to overwhelm her. Was this sense of danger pertaining to her.

"This can't be happening... am I dreaming?" Valeria asked out loud.

Valeria quickly looked for somewhere to hide just in case, but the little voice or thing that had been feeding her information told her that there was nowhere to hide and to prepare to fight.

"Fight? But I'm a couch potato, the only things I battled are in video games!" She shouted as panic filled her.

The thing told her to look at herself, that she would find weapons, that _she _was a weapon. Valeria looked at herself and finally noticed that she felt different, that her hands weren't her hands and that she could move more smoothly than before; after all, she was a chubby girl with short black hair and green eyes. She didn't remember losing weight or having a liposuccion operation done recently. Raising her eyes, she found a floor length mirror; in the reflective surface she saw another person who couldn't be her.

Valeria looked at a young woman with long, bright natural red hair and emerald green eyes. The girl in the mirror had a slender, voluptuous figure that others would describe as amazing. She had fair skin and freckles and was a relatively short woman, reaching a height of around 1.69 meters.

To Valeria she radiated a sense of power, her eyes were full of life; however the panicked expression she sported marred her beauty. The young woman recognized her attire as the one her character in her favorite game wore, a tight-fitting combat attire of an olive-brown color with gold trimmings, and also sported an armband on her upper left arm that had a piece of metal affixed to it.

"This is a Jedi outfit and this girl… she looks just like my character Vayce Stormrider, in the old republic game! " Valeria said in a trembling voice.

The thing… no entity made itself known yet again, and showed her that the armored thugs had breached the airlock of the… "Ship? I am on a ship!"

The entity feeding her information showed her two golden and brown cylinders resting on her bed. They reminded Valeria of the two lightsaber hilts she had gotten for her character last night during the class mission.

"This can't be real… is it... a dream?" Valeria's voice was full of disbelief, her reflection showed that her face's expression was full of fear.

The entity transmitted a negative answer that sounded like a big fat _no _and a pressing feeling of danger to Valeria, it showed her the lightsaber hilts. Despite herself Valeria picked them up and left the bedroom. _Her _bedroom the entity corrected.

"So the ship is mine, right?"

The entity acquiesced and Valeria took it in stride.

"That mean those bastards are breaking into my ship, I don't know if this is a dream but I can't let that happen." The young woman sounded eager.

Looking at the two hilts in her hands, "So I am some kind of Jedi, right? I should be able to use the force."

Then suddenly, an avalanche of knowledge she never had before speared through her brain, changing her, her outlook on life, philosophy, her personality and instincts. It also showed skills and knowledge that carved themselves into Valeria's mind and body. Lightsaber combat, from the Shii-Cho form to the Jar'Kai dual-blade combat: Valeria, now knew them all beside Vaapad that strangely wasn't there.

The entity seemed to teach her at the speed of thought about her version of the force that it called _Dýnami_. But it didn't call itself that, it didn't believe that bullshit light side and dark side existed; there was only balance, after all, everyone had free will. It taught her its version of Force sense and a plethora of other abilities.

It kept going for another five minutes, and as her comprehension of the universe grew, Valeria now understood that she was dead and that Vayce Stormrider was born and took her place.

* * *

(Soren Pirate Group)

The Soren pirates were the most prolific pirate group in this part of the rim, they were slavers, terrorists, bounty hunters and smugglers; the worst kind of scum, they had to move around a lot as they were being hunted by different space governments and military from the Criss Federation. Their running had brought them to uncharted space beyond the Rim of known space and to find this not quite derelict ship as power could still be detected coursing through it.

The vessel measured seventy-nine metra wide and ninety-four metra long, the frontal hull was curved at an angle. To the pirate captain it seemed ill-suited to be an exploration ship as the two obvious weapon modules situated on either side of the bow showed that this ship had teeth. The ship's main body was roughly in the shape of a triangular figure-eight with the rear of the ship sporting two access hatches on either side of the ship, just ahead of the twin thrusters situated at the stern of the vessel. This was where the two boarding teams were about to enter.

The captain received a communication and thanks to his implant, he opened it with a mental command. On his helmet HUD, in a little rectangular window, the face of his first mate appeared.

"Captain Vrolo, the airlock has been breached." The first mate reported.

The plasma cutters had taken half a day to cut into the armor of this ship, the captain didn't know what it was made of but it seemed resistant to their efforts to cut it. Captain Vrolo thought that it must be part of some kind of lost tech, he couldn't wait to let his engineer loose in this ship and discover its secrets.

"Excellent, are you ready to connect the sealing cordons between the ships?" Vrolo asked.

"Yes, sir." The first mate answered.

The boarding team quickly got to work and connected the docking cordon between the ships in a matter of minutes. Their main ship, the Troya, was really close to this strange new space vessels, 30 metra of distance as that was the optimal distance for a docking cordon. The first mate signaled to their engineer to normalize the atmosphere and air pressure between the two.

Once back on the bridge, Captain Vrolo sat on his command chair and watched the personal cams of his boarding team members. After passing the airlock, they all filed into the ship that surprisingly seemed to be in good condition. Narrowing his globulous black eyes, the semi-aquatic alien captain said, "Proceed with caution, enter in hot."

*This ship isn't abandoned.* Vrolo thought.

The second boarding team proceeded to enter what could only be called crew quarters, they found the bridge, some kind of conference room. No one was found yet, the entire ship was well lit and the technology inside completely alien to them. Vrolo thought that this ship must belong to a species that was not a member of the Federation or catalogued by any of their scientists.

Arriving at the living quarters, they finally found someone. The captain watched more attentively now, the alien was female and weirdly appealing as she had pink skin and a vivid red mane. Then Vrolo realized that she looked exactly like his Sarainian slave! They needed to capitalize on this, this was as good a find as the ship.

The semi-aquatic alien captain linked his webbed hands and began to imagine for how much he could sell her already! "Secure the crew of this ship, boys! We just hit the jackpot!"

And that is where everything fell apart. When his men approached the beautiful alien, she suddenly stood, two beams of white light appeared from two cylinders in her hands and she attacked and cut down the nearest boarder, bisecting him. One of the men fired his energy rifle and Vrolo screamed not to wound the precious merchandise; however, something even weirder happened.

The female alien held her hand before her and the energy beam stopped in mid air and as she moved her arm and manipulated the beam so that it hit one of his men. It was with horror that Vrolo saw the female alien dismantle his most efficient and professional men with her weird abilities. The men tried to crowd and dogpile her but, without touching them, she sent them careening down through the air.

On the camera and the vitals signs of each member of his teams Vrolo saw their vitals go into the red and stop until none were left.

"What the krell was that!" The alien captain shouted to his first mate who looked as afraid as he was.

The first mate was the same species as the captain but his coloring was black. "Sir, the female alien is in the docking cordon."

"Stop her! Disengage it!" Vrolo ordered.

Vrolo regretted having breached the hull of the ship, and now he put his crew and everything he owned in danger.

The first mate frantically pushed buttons on his console for a minute but suddenly made a trill of annoyance, "I can't sir, she took control of it!"

"What?!" Vrolo rose from his command chair in fear.

"Sir, she boarded our ship." The pirate ship's navigator informed Vrolo.

The captain sat on his chair and pushed a button on its arm that activated the ship's PA system. "Crew, we are being boarded! Stop the female pink Sarainian at all cost!"

The blue of the captain's skin darkened in fury. His first mate drew a pistol from his holster and the rest of the bridge crew followed suit. As for Vrolo, he switched from the tactical cameras of his dead men in the other ship to the internal cam system, the female alien had one of his men's rifles in her hand and proceeded to walk as if she knew the layout of his ship.

"The black take her!" The captain swore.

* * *

Vayce Stormrider had woken up surrounded by pirates and felt their bad intentions toward her, the stench of their greed and malevolence almost choked her and tainted her communion with the Dýnami. To make it stop she stood up and began to cut them down with her lightsabers using her Jar'Kai combat form by bisecting one of the mass effect soldier rejects.

With her Dýnami precognition, Vayce felt that an energy beam was coming her way and stopped it from hitting her by stopping the beam in mid-air and deflecting it to strike another of the soldiers in the helmet. A shower of blue blood, brain and gore escaped the helmet. Vayce proceeded to kill the rest, opening herself to the Dýnami she was shown from where they came from.

The Dýnami user turned off her lightsabers and placed them at her belt, took one of the weird shaped energy rifles, then suddenly moved with a burst of speed and began to kill the rest of the boarders in her ship with her new weapon. Guided by the Dýnami, she killed each with accuracy, hitting their helmets or the weak points of their armor located where their hearts should be.

Vayce was now before their entry point and didn't like how they breached her ship; frowning she crouched to take a spare power pack for her rifle from one of the dead soldiers, or would it be better to call them pirates in this case?

*Pirates they are.*

Taking a hand weapon reminding her of a blaster, the Dýnami user placed it in her belt happy to have another spare weapons. Vayce wouldn't focus on only using lightsabers, she was a star wars whore but not at the price of her own life; and she wasn't keen on repeating the mistakes of the Jedi and Sith in this new universe.

*Using any weapon or just the Dýnami should be more efficient.* However she liked her Lightsabers, that's the part of her that was Valeria Kranos that wasn't dead.

"Time for some taint cleaning." Vayce said out loud, her face grim.

She entered the docking cordon and ran inside with her supernatural speed and the Dýnami informed her that they were about to scuttle the cordon. As she reached the control panel, Vayce used the ability she had guessed she had and connected to the digital screen and took it over; wrenching control away from the main bridge.

With a mirthful smile, Vayce boarded the pirate ship as she commanded the airlock to open. This was some kind of technopathy that was coming in handy. The crew attacked immediately at the entrance to the second entry lock that Vayce weathered with a Dýnami shield and when their weapons overheated and stopped firing she hit them with Dýnami fear, causing the pirate crew to quickly become demoralized and disarrayed, completely losing their courage as she was feeding them feelings of hopelessness and regret. Vayce didn't revel in this ability, it seemed horrible but she had need of it.

Some of the crew were on their knees or in the foetal position cowering defenselessly on the ground; Vayce even saw some fleeing while soiling themselves. Scrunching her nose in disgust, the Dýnami user gunned them all down to cleanse their taint from the Dýnami. The Dýnami was a bit like the force, a mysterious energy field created by life that binds the galaxy together however it had been forgotten by the people of this galaxy. Through the Dýnami, a user of this mysterious energy field could feel others' intentions and their entire being.

That's why to Vayce, all those pirates felt tainted and didn't deserve to carry the bit of Dýnami coursing through their bodies and fouling the local energy field.

As she walked toward the engine deck of the ship guided by the Dýnami that showed her everything of relevance and let her make her own decisions, Vayce took control of the ship's subsystems with her mind and the AI was powerless to stop her. Finally entering the engineering deck, the young woman was stopped by makeshift fortifications and fired upon by the engineering crew.

Tongue clicking, Vayce used her telekinesis to destroy and crush the metallic tables, chairs, pallets, whatever they used for this quaint obstacle. Not losing any time, Vayce took one of her Lightsabers, turned it on and threw it in a boomerang fashion killing or bisecting all the engineers by cutting its way through them and returning to the young woman's hand.

She fired her rifle on those who were just bisected. Vayce entered the engine room and shut down their warp drive, and their sublight drive; different from the drives on her ship that opened a hyperspace window and made the ship enter hyperspace to shorten the distance. Theirs seemed to still keep them in real space and use their ship shield. To Vayce it seemed slow and inefficient.

The young woman had no idea who or what threw her into this universe, but whoever or whatever it was gave her knowledge on technologies from star wars that were thought speculative back in her old universe but could be realised in this one. She knew how to program, build ships, armor and weapons.

Then there was the Dýnami helping her, she had been turned into its agent, tasked to go wherever she was the most needed to save people from… something. The sentient energy field was being silent, and telling her that she would know when the time was right.

From the comm system a trilling voice rang, Vayce didn't understand anything it said but it sure sounded like a threat. She noticed one of the cameras and smiled devilishly at it making the universal sign of passing a finger horizontally on her throat.

The voice became even more threatening after Vayce did that sign and then she cut the feeds all over the ship taking direct control away from the bridge. She killed all the lights in the corridors of the pirate ship, as she could see in the dark thanks to her strong abilities with the Dýnami. She left the engine room and sealed it, making it so that only she could open it. Vayce began her hunt for the captain on the bridge.

There was a scared and defeated presence in the crew quarters, it was still a strong mind. It was still pure and completely untouched by greed or malevolence.

*A captive? I will see about that later.* Vayce told herself as she walked to the command deck.

Vayce hung her rifle behind her from its shoulder strap, took one of her Lightsabers and the pistol she had salvaged. It seemed easy to use, but she promised to herself that she would craft her own blaster from the tech knowledge in her mind.

The young woman felt the trepidation, fear and anxiety choking the minds of the bridge crew and their captain. They held onto their weapons, training them on the door to the bridge. Vayce smiled and abruptly killed the lights on the bridge and opened the door; using Dýnami speed to dodge the hail of green energy beams fired into the bridge's entrance.

The blue alien who seemed to be in charge spoke, "Tin pírame?"

"Den kapetánios." The black alien at his side whispered.

Vayce activated her Lightsaber and used her Dýnami speed to quickly decapitate the black alien, then she fired in quick succession at the bulbous heads of the two other members of the crew. Each hit of her blaster striking home. With a Dýnami jump combined with speed, Vayce avoided the rifle fire from the blue alien captain.

Retrieving her Lightsaber with her telekinesis she made it float in the air and then cut one of the arms of the alien in charge. He screamed bloody murder, fortunately the cut had cauterised his left stump. Vayce then used her telekinesis to make the captain come to her while choking him in the air.

The Valeria in her squealed in delight as she did Vader's legendary force choke.

"Now, we are going to have some answers." Vayce said as she stopped choking the life out of the blue alien.

"Stamatíste." The trilling voice of the alien sounded tight.

Vayce shook her head. "Oh, I don't understand what you're saying."

"Stamatíste."

The Dýnami showed her an ability that let her take what she wanted. It would allow her to drain knowledge out of a sentient without his or her consent. Thankful for the help, Vayce made the captain come to her, he attempted to struggle but he was held aloft thanks to her telekinetic ability. Vayce forced him onto his knees, sheathed her pistol in her belt but still kept her Lightsaber aloft in the air just in case a crew member survived and fired at her.

Vayce put her hand on the bald head of the blue alien, began to extract knowledge of all the languages he knew. It didn't disturb her at all that it was happening, those guys had wanted to capture her and do whatever pirates did, she would have no mercy.

The blue alien screamed in agony as Vayce took what she needed, blue lightning in her hand coming and going from his head to her hand.

"Hmm, I think I got it. This is common, I am speaking in common language used in the Rim of the federation and oh your species is called the G'lork." Vayce said fascinated.

The blue alien was wheezing in pain, his mind finally his own. He held onto his head, his eyes streaming with tears of blue blood. Vayce was about to start draining his brain again but the alien slid back against the command chair. "You monster! STOP!"

The redhead tilted her head in confusion, "Eh, I am the monster? From what I saw in your mind you should be called that, Vrolo."

The alien froze in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

Vayce stood tall over him, her face neutral as she said, "Why do you think I held onto your head, G'lorkian? I was draining you for knowledge of your language. And now I am going to drain you for everything you are worth."

"No. Please." The blue alien skittered, trying to flee.

Vayce kept dragged him back to the command chair and sat him there.

"You must have been told that a lot by your victims, how ironic that I have made you say the same thing. The Dýnami truly works in mysterious ways."

The G'lorkian turned his head in surprise. "The Dýnami? You are a member of that defunct sect?!"

*Defunct. Sect? There was something akin to the Jedi or Sith order in this universe?* Vayce asked herself.

The redhead should have known that with something such as the Dýnami that she must not be the only user or worshipper. Yes, now she worshipped it. There was no way she was going back to being Valeria Kranos and waste away at home watching Netflix or comfort eating about her dumb ex having dumped her. Here she was strong, here she had knowledge, she was beautiful and she intended to help the Dýnami whatever it took, there would be rewards for her as she did its bidding.

Her cold green eyes speared the G'lorkian captain, who shivered and attempted to flee again.

"Another thing to discover from your mind Vrolo, **come here**." Vayce seized him in a telekinetic grip and dragged him to her, the alien struggled violently but couldn't get out. The redhead put her hand on his head and then the screaming started as Vayce wanted to know everything he knew.

It continued for another four hours, and Vayce drained him of everything he knew, technology, history, his contacts, his family and how his society works. Everything. Vayce stood over the alien's trembling form, he twitched every second. It seemed that the _drain knowledge_ ability inflicted psychological damage.

*I will need to use this sparingly.* Vayce decided.

"Now it's time to send you to the black, Vrolo."

The blue alien twitched. Looked at her imploringly and said, "P-please. I-I gave you everything you-you wanted. Spa-spare me. I-I can give you money, everything you…"

Vayce held him telekinetically in a force choke. "You know what my favorite song ever is?"

The redhead stopped choking him and held him aloft. "I-I don't"

"Then I will tell you."

She held her hand forward and blue electric discharges of energy hit Vrolo who seized and began to scream in pain as Vayce continued to electrocute him. His blue skin turned a molten purple and then his heart stopped, life bled out of him and Captain Vrolo was no more.

"You've been, Thunderstruck." The Dýnami user said as she made her Lightsaber come to her, turned it off and placed it at her belt.

Looking around her, Vayce noticed the smell of blood all over the ship. "Well, that's that. I will place all of them in a freezer later and once I get the ships in working order I will go collect their bounties at the nearest guardian outpost."

The Guardians were basically the space police in this region of space, they possessed a fleet of warships and patrolled the Rim for pirates and smugglers; they also guarded planet that paid for their protection. Vayce activated the lighting inside the ship and went to the console near her and began inputting commands into the ship, writing herself as the captain now and creating her own command codes in the system. She also rewired the AI into a female one fiercely loyal to her.

Once she finished, Vayce felt the presence of the individual she had sensed earlier, it was a she and she finally got the courage to exit the bedroom she was in. Vayce stood up and went to look for her, she easily went through the command deck and found herself on the crew deck and saw a blue woman who wore the skimpiest outfit she had ever seen.

She was tall, muscular, had red eyes and blue black hair. She had a collar around her neck and Vayce immediately knew what it was. A slave collar, with shock function to force the wearer into compliance.

"Who are you?" The blue woman stepped back.

She was a Sairainian, a tall blue-skinned near-human species from the planet Sarai from the Rim, best known to the Federation as the paradise planet. Their world had been overrun and conquered by slavers who were now treating them like commodities and selling them to the highest bidder. Vayce felt that this woman was strong in the Dýnami, her presence radiated in the energy field and it soothed the redhead of the dark deeds she had enacted on this ship.

Heavily sighing, the redhead said, "My name is Vayce Stormrider."

Looking around her and smelling the air in the corridors, the Sairainian's voice quivered as she asked, "Where are the crew…"

Vayce smiled and opened her arms wide, "You already know the answer to that question, Sarainian. I killed them all as they tried to board my ship, I boarded theirs back."

With hope in her eyes the beauty asked, "Are you… are you going to free me?"

Vayce felt wounded by this, she had already assumed that I would keep her captive, maybe she thought the redhead was a rival pirate or something. "I am no slaver, I will free you. But we will speak of this later, I want you to put on some real clothes."

With a push of her technopathy, Vayce disabled the woman's collar and with her telekinesis she took it off her and threw it on the ground, then stepped on it.

The female Sairainian's eyes began to water as she tackled Vayce and hugged her, "Thank you, thank you for saving me."

"It was…" Vayce realized that it wasn't coincidental at all, the Dýnami wanted them to meet.

As she patted the woman's back, Vayce nodded and smiled at her, "I think the Dýnami sent me to you for a reason."

The woman gasped and stepped back to look more closely at her savior.

"You are Dýnate too? I am the last worshiper of the sect on my planet! I prayed so much to the Dýnami to be free of those monsters!" The Sairainian blazed with happiness into the energy field.

Vayce shrugged and said, "Well, the Dýnami works in mysterious ways."

"My name is Whor- no my true name is Lanett Vain Dyn. It's been so long since I used it." There was pain in her eyes, Vayce hugged her in compassion and reassurance.

"Don't worry I killed those who took it away from you, they are no more." Vayce said.

For certain, she cleaned the entire ship and now it was time to manage her new acquisition.


End file.
